Obsessed Sasuke
by DaemonDeDevil
Summary: Slight possessive Sasuke. Asked to make by Izanagi9999: Sasuke is really possessive, enough to where he will even kill someone just for Akuma, Femnaru, to be his. 1shot shortie FemnaruxSasu Vamp/Fox/etc Naruko is a fandom name, it is not a required name.


Don't own Naruto... own Akuma though!... and Hunger and the story and my headache that I forgot I had... Izanagi9999 mentioned something about a story where Sasuke is possessive and kills pplz and stuffs well here it is but um... I know it isn't really "scary" or anything and idk if obsessed is actually a movie or something... _; I kinda don't get out often I'll be honest right now lol and when I'm in my house... I'm on my laptop playing FFXI or on 360 playing random games that make no sense

Anyway... story~! Enjoy... No flamers/criticism... all that stuff with words... Idc for reviews but I do care for foodD: I'm hungry!

†

I sighed as I walked down the streets of Konoha. Everyone was afraid of me or to even to get close to me. Whenever someone got close to me, even as a friend, they would be found dead later. They were killed while I was busy working so it was obvious that it wasn't me who killed them. There was never any proof to how they died, nothing, that is what made everyone afraid to be near me.

I myself didn't know what was going on, and I really wanted to know. This started around my sophomore to junior year of high school. That was roughly 4 to 5 years ago when it started happening. No one liked me already, being a fox and all you can't get far at all. There is so many different "monsters" in this town but they have a better human form than a fox does.

Foxes are known for their mischief and shape shifting. The problem with me? Well without a parent being by my side when growing up, I only learned so much, the most I can do now is take a form with fox ears plopped on my head, and a bushy tail. I tried wearing hats to cover my ears but because of school rules when growing up, hats weren't allowed in school. So I changed to bandanas, but that didn't last long either because of a sudden rule on that. Due to my baggy pants, I can easily hide my tail but because of my ears, everyone knew I was a fox.

Being a fox, however, is really bad and dangerous. We attract attention from many levels; love, hate, so many things. Foxes are known for their attractive charms, their huge mischief, and their slyness all this has gotten them in trouble. Due to all this I believe that is what is causing me so much trouble now.

I looked over to my side and noticed a boy was hitting on me I sighed and shook my head. He was going to be a part of the list of dead bodies; I could hear everyone mumbling about 'poor boy', and then calling me demon child, it went on. I stopped and faced the boy "I'm sorry but I'm not interested in you so please, leave me alone?" the boy looked hurt, but I ignored it and continued walking.

They can't say I never tried to save all the boys lives, I always told them to leave me alone, but they never did. The boy finally left, realizing I was ignoring him. I sighed in relief but figured it didn't matter anyway, he possibly will be found dead just like the others. I decided I'd take a shortcut to get home, not wanting to deal with the stares any longer.

I cut down an alleyway, following it out to empty streets. I turned down another alleyway, crashing into something, and falling to the ground. I groaned and rubbed my head and stared at the person I crashed into. "Oh I'm sorry; uh I hope I didn't hurt you." I got up, dusting myself off then turned to the person. "Eh… Sasuke?" I blinked realizing who it was. I held my hand out to him, offering him help, which he accepted. "What are you doing down here Sasuke, your house isn't this way."

He stared down at me and shrugged. I jumped, remembering that anyone close to me would die. "Ah…" I quickly retracted my hand after he got up. "I… I got to go!" I started to run by him but was quickly stopped by him. "Why are you running away?" he asked. I looked into his onyx eyes and sighed. "Anyone close to me dies… I have no friends, can't because they end up dying. I don't want you to die from being too close… hell you might die just because I helped you up…ugh" I fell down and curled up into a ball.

Sasuke sat down next to me, watching me closely. "The village hates me and fears me because everyone around me dies. Being a fox doesn't help keep people away from me, it just attracts them and makes them try to get closer." I began ranting to him. "It's like a curse… I can't love anyone, can't be friends with anyone, nothing." I felt Sasuke's hand rubbing circles in my back, trying to comfort me.

"The deaths are pinned on me but aren't at the same time because I was always busy around that time of murder." I groaned, not enjoying how my life was going at all. "What would you do if it was possible that the person murdering them was doing it because they love you?" I lifted my head and stared at Sasuke, very confused. "What do you mean?" he sighed "Like, there are men who are very possessive on things they love; they would even kill someone for that thing they love. Would that make things better or worse, knowing it was possible the person loved you and just wanted to protect you from others while trying to get your love?"

I scratched my head "I… really don't know… it isn't right that people should die because the one loves them… they just make it a living hell… then again unless you are a vampire and you are after blood and all that junk…" I stared into his onyx eyes once again. "Akuma… I am a vampire, remember?" he grumbled out, I laughed softly, forgetting how he was a vampire.

"It's hard to remember you know, coz you are a mix. Being in the Uchiha clan, you have more than one type of blood in your system… Vampire and… puppy?" I asked he glared at me. "I'm not a puppy!" I snickered and smiled at him. "What struck up that anyway teme?" I asked, curious on why he even wanted to know.

"Because…" he gripped my chin and forced me to stare deep into his eyes. I could see the red slowly leaking into his eyes, which only happened when he was thirsty for blood. He leaned down and crushed his lips against mine. My eyes went wide, not expecting him to do this. 'Oh god Sasuke will get killed for showing me affection oh god!' I lifted my arms to push Sasuke off, but was unable to. He leaned back and smirked. "I love you dobe."

I could feel the blood rushing to my face. He leaned down to my neck and licked it, causing me to gasp. He pressed his lips against my neck and grinned. I pulled my hand up and put it on his shoulder, attempting to push him away but I already knew it would fail. "Akuma… I'm not going to give you up… I won't let anyone else have you…" he licked my neck again; I could feel his fangs scrape along my neck when he licked.

"S…uke… s-stop… d-don't I have a s-say in this?" I stuttered out. I felt Sasuke's hot breath running against my neck as silence hung between us. "Hn…. No" he said, biting into my neck. I gasped, gripping his shoulder tightly as a mix of pleasure and pain ran through my body. He leaned back and licked the blood that started trailing down my neck. "T…Teme!" I shouted at him, blushing bright red. He leaned back fully and smirked.

"My kitty going to be good?" he said, causing me to glare at him. "I'm not a kitty! I'm a fox! Don't you ever call me a kitty you te-ah…." I found myself purring as Sasuke rubbed my ears. I felt myself leaning into him more, enjoying the feeling that coursed through my body. "Seems more like a kitten with how you purr in response to this." I couldn't say anything due to him rubbing my ear.

He finally removed his hand from my ear, causing me to shoot my eyes open and glare at him. "Don't do that teme! It is obvious I'm going to react!" I put my hands over my ears "They are sensitive! Just like you are sensitive to seeing blood, that makes you purr!" he snorted and got up, crossing his arms. "Alright kitty, get up." He said.

I shot up quickly to punch him but quickly regretted ever doing so. I instantly fell into his arms as he sighed and shook his head. "Dobe… you lost some blood, you shouldn't move around so fast." I grumbled as I let him pull me to his back. I stared down at him as he walked me to my apartment. 'Why would he show me affection if he is going to get killed by whomever…?' I tightened my hold around him, sighing. He turned his head and looked at me.

"Akuma..." I looked up and realized we were at my apartment. "Keys?" I snickered and tried to remember where I put it. "Uh… try my jacket." He shifted me slightly to reach a hand into my pocket. "Nope."

"Oh that's right, my front right pocket, I forgot I had to move it so that one guy wouldn't steal it to get in my apartment…." I felt a hand reach into my front pocket then heard the door unlock. Sasuke walked in and placed me on my bed, closing the door and locking it, while placing the key on the stand near the door. He sat down next to me and stared at me.

"Akuma… you are mine… being an Uchiha, we are very possessive on what we believe is ours." I stared over to him, wondering what he was getting at. "Akuma… I am sorry I made the past few years a living hell for you…. But I did it because I love you." I raised my brow "What do you mean?" he sighed and cupped my cheek. "Akuma… the people who died around you was because of me… their intentions weren't even the purest." I wanted to pull back but I was stuck staring into his sincere onyx eyes. "W…what do you mean… not pure?"

"They didn't want to be your friends, to be exact… they wanted to use you, just like all those men who showed interest in you." I nodded slowly. "I would drain them of some blood… then kill them in different ways… because everyone knows the only Vampire family in range is the Uchiha one…" he leaned over to me, pulling me down on my bed, so he was on top, staring down at me.

"A…All this fear… all this suffering and horror… was because you were overly protective and very possessive…?" he nodded and pressed his lips against mine again. "I'm sorry Ku-chan… I couldn't sit back and know the one thing I cared for most was going to be harmed by people she thought was trying to befriend her." I could feel the kissing getting hungrier, making me groan and try to push him back. "Ku-chan… please don't resist me… you can't resist me for long… a vampire attracts people just like a fox, however I can overpower you being a vampire and all…"

I blushed and shook my head slightly. "S...so… can.. can you stop s-so we can t..talk please..?" he leaned back staring into my eyes. "I can't help it Ku-chan… your blood is irresistible it's driving me crazy." I pulled my hands up and covered my face, embarrassed. "Y…you killed people in….in front of me you know… the... the first person you killed… was a nightmare…"

_"Hey Akuma!" I heard a voice say, coming up from behind me. I turned around and saw a tall boy with teal eyes and spiky orange hair. "I…I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked, embarrassed that he knew me but I didn't know him. "I'm your secret admirer… I always watched you during classes, and found myself drawn to you…" he said, grabbing my hands as he stared into my eyes. I was at a loss for words, unsure if I should say anything._

_I felt liquid hit my face; my eyes grew wide as I noticed it was blood. I wanted to scream but found myself frozen in that place, watching a dark figure tear apart the boy. "P…Please s-stop!" I screamed out. The figure stopped and looked over at me, red eyes burning into mine. I found myself regretting ever saying anything. The figure disappeared into the night sky; I fell to my knees, relieved that it didn't attack me. I closed my eyes and felt my body meet the hard cold surface of the street._

"Orange hair… no… I didn't kill anyone like that." My eyes went wide; I quickly moved my hands from my face and stared at him. "What do you mean you didn't? Then who did?" Sasuke pulled back, going into a thinking position.

"I did." Both our heads turned to the darkness of my room, where red eyes peered back at us. I gasped, recognizing those eyes. Sasuke began growling, bearing his fangs. The figure came into the light, revealing who it was. "You bastard!" I saw Sasuke bolt from the bed and attack the figure. "Now now little brother, I could hear that boys thoughts and wanted it to end. Such perverted humor he had, what he wanted to do with that poor innocent kitsune… I did you a favor."

Sasuke growled and went to punch him, but the man easily caught the fist. "Favor my ass… you killed a man in front of the innocent fox!" the man pushed Sasuke back towards me and snorted. He lifted his hands and cracked his fingers as he formed a fist.

My eyes bolted open as I stared around the room. 'Was that a dream…?' I couldn't remember what happened the night before, while what I believed to be my dream haunted me slightly. "It was just a dream…" I sighed in relief.

"Or was it?" I heard a voice say from my side, I quickly looked to my side, meeting hungry red eyes.

-AN-

I still made romance hit it of course, since romance is my weak writing point, I still want to try and get better at it. I wanted to do a horror story but... last horror story I wrote sent me to a crisis clinic because the school thought I was a danger to others and myself... it was only a story you know! lol... they said "Make a Halloween story, try to scare me... if you kill me off in the story you get extra credit" ... I apparently am too detailish on how I killed off the characters... -_- that might be why I don't detail much on any of my stories so you are left to let your imagination go wild... what was I talking about again... oh ya um NUA broke 10k views I think it's at 10.1k so... happy happy joy joy lol -points in an unknown direction- onward ho!

Edit: fixed several errors in the story

-Ja ne


End file.
